Reading the greatest hero
by NamikazeMinato Kiiroi Senko
Summary: Hello the is Animefan with a reading of a well know story made by and with permision by XoverMasta the greatest hero please note I do not own charcters books animes or fictions in side the story except their commits
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's me I got this idea from seeing Reading NPU and thought XOverMasta's story should get this as well also I got permission from him so here goes nothing

It was the time of the winter solstice and all the gods were gathered and it was the same argument between the big three Mother loved Zeus the best that had been all arguing for who knows how long well Hermes knew due to his phone kept on telling him but that's not the point. Suddenly a bright white light had appeared in the center of the Olympus council's room a group of people materialized in front of the gods. They were Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Grover.

Zeus as usual demanded in a booming voice, "_What are you demigods doing here and who are you_?"

The demigods and satyr were confused, "Didn't you summon us lord Zeus," asked Annabeth? Just as Zues was about to reply three old women appeared in front of everyone and they all recognized who the three were. They were the fates and whenever they appeared either a death or something important would happen.

Fate#1 spoke first, "We called them they are from several years in the future to read these book series, however you won't be reading about strictly you're adventures but with another in your group." Fate#2 spoke next, "You will be reading an inter dimensional crossover version of the future, well the book will be reading itself and for certain events there will be a projection of what is happening." Finally Fate#3 finished up the three part talk, "What none of you know is that there are millions of different dimensions and more are created everyday and quite often many dimensions intersects and create a whole new dimension. Now this is done by every choice someone makes. So you know the time travel rule as do not kill even a butterfly cause if you do it will cause mass destruction to the time line, well for some of you it will be easier to imagine it as a lake and every choice you make is a ripple and some intersect and some don't." "Now the first one spoke again There is a world where Percy was born a girl or a child of Zeus or hades even ones where he is the child of Kronos."

Naturally, everyone even Athena and Annabeth were shocked at hearing what the fates just said. To hear that they have different versions of themselves and possibly several thousand versions at that would shock anybody. In addition, to hear that there are dimensions that they don't even know existed was a little disheartening especially for the gods.

Percy was able to summon up his courage to ask why they were being told to read these books if it wasn't about their… dimension. It was Fate#3 who answered "This is because of something you once asked Chiron Perseus Jackson, you had asked what good one hero can do; now you will be getting a real answer to that question."

Fate#1 stepped forward to continue, "What you are about to read is a crossover with the Shinobi world, now there is something that we need to tell you about how they fight. In their world, they fight with abilities called jutsu, which have several categories such as ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. We will not be telling you what they involve you will find out when you read however you will be given some history knowledge. With that as the fates left the basics from the binjis to ranks began to run through the minds of all those present.

It took twenty minutes but they were able to sort everything and they were astounded. Now it was time to read. "So uhh let's do this," Nico said. So while the demigods sat down on an elongated couch kindly made by Hestia, that was currently facing the gods it was going from the right Thalia, Annebeth, Percy, Nico, finally Grover.

Now the book shimmered and stated out loud the title

**The Greatest Hero**

**Introduction:**

_**Hermes always had regrets...but one of the few things he will never regret is falling in love with Uzumaki Kushina, and then siring one of the greatest heroes to ever set foot in both dimensions... Watch as his son Uzumaki Naruto becomes the GREATEST HERO**_

This really made the Gods eyes to widen to hear a child of one of Hermes would become the gratest hero not even a child of the big three but it made Hermes eyes to sparkle with pride and with the demigods well they were a pretty good imitation of Poseidon's subjects when finding out about Percy …

Darn said one very shocked Satyr, which was a pretty good sum up of everyone's thoughts.

**Prologue: The Hero**

_**Minato stared at the boy in front of him as his own life blood poured out of him. The Shirigami/Thanatos stood behind him slowly sealing the Kyuubi within his son.**_

"Sealing a demon into a baby your own how could you, do such a thing" yelled Hera as she glared towards Hermes, now this made the demigods shocked but quickly understood the fact that this was a baby and not one from a broken marriage due to Hermes never marring a women/goddess

_**His beautiful son.**_

_**Slowly and painfully Minato turned to stare at the woman he fell in love with, her fiery red hair was unusually dull, as she also slowly bled**_**.**

This made Hermes eyes dull as he quickly understood what it meant and bowed his head.

_**He knew he couldn't stop her incoming death, for he already tried… the Fates seemed to have already cut the thread. Wincing he turned to face his son not able to look at the woman he loved dying before him.**_

This saddened the demigods and gods greatly for this meant the child would be an orphan, which would mean this was the first orphaned demigod in a long time. With these thoughts Hermes started to start crying due to what he know was coming. Seeing Hermes crying Apollo reached out and griped Hermes shoulder with a look on his face well saying "I'm here for you brother."

_**As deep sadness and despair filled him, he lightly touched the boys cheek, tears pooling out of his eyes as his son stared back at him.**_

_**His eyes already sharp and intelligent, and so full of mischief much like his own…**_

"_See Hermes he seems to be a chip off the same block after all laughed Apollo in an attempe to make Hermes cheer up, which it did if the smile of pride on his eyes were to say anything but there was still a bit of sadness in there too. _

_**Eyes even more beautiful, a face even more breathe taking, and a smile even warmer than Luke's…**_

_**That's right Uzumaki Kushina, with her beautiful bright red hair and fiery personality caught the eye and heart of Hermes god of messengers, thieves, and shepherds himself.**_

Now that raised some eye brows due to the rarity of that and making Aphrodite squeal senseing the love.

_**Heartbroken that he had to leave May, Hermes traveled to the Shinobi World, which lay in a different dimension in hopes to relieve himself of his pain. Upon arrival, he automatically took notice of a certain red head who recently joined the village… call him a pedophile or whatever else, but there was something about this young girl that intrigued him.**_

_**Her courage, fighting spirit, determination, loyalty, and love for pranks drew him in… and even if he didn't first know it himself… he was in love.**_

_**So he disguised himself as a young boy, Namikaze Minato in hopes to capture her heart… which proved more difficult than he had originally thought, but after trial and error… much error… he finally managed it. And when he did he was the happiest man alive.**_

_**Even more joyous than Dionysus when he is full of his "Happy Juice," or Apollo when Artemis let him get away with calling her "Little Sister."**_

_**The only problem was he grew **__**too**__** attached. He began to forget about his godly duties, and for a while every other woman.**_

Now if possible the eyes of everyone even Aphrodite eyes would have been put of their sockets if it was possible.

_**He even became the Fourth Hokage, as the village became his second home… and truthfully he wouldn't have it any other way. He was happy, in love, and more powerful here than on Olympus… but happiness for a god can never last...**_

_**Hermes knew of the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed into Kushina. He knew of it because the Nine Tails and the other Tailed Beast were creations of his son, Pan. Who had made them once sealing the Ten Tailed Bijju into himself as the demon was disrupting nature, not wanting the Bijju to run rampant Pan asked Artemis a favor which she granted… much to everyone's surprise. Pan released the beast from within in, Artemis captured it into the moon sealing it…, and since then Pan had been sleeping in the other world exhausted.**_

_**Even though he knew the Bijju would not cause harm the other Shinobi didn't know that… He also knew once she gave birth the seal would weaken, so he took charge keeping the fox sealed as he offered words of encouragement… And in return she threatened to cut his balls off for all the pain he was putting her through.**_

This made every man who had a kid and was there for it shurrder as if a chill went down their spine espically Zeus due to the look Hera had in her eyes at that thought thinking he might just stop cheating on her if she did that

_**This of course made him laugh, and in his joy he didn't notice the damn Son of Hades come into the room.**_

This raised some eye brows of everyone at the mention of a child of Hades.

_**The said son of Hades released the Kyuubi making it run rampant with his sharingan, and Hermes chased him, surprised at finding it was "Madara," or as the nickname Hades had given him Tobi.**_

_**They fought, but Hermes knowing he couldn't release his full powers without injuring his allies held back and because of this Tobi escaped… and Kushina was dying…**_

_**And from this point on… is… dead.**_

_**Hermes turned away from his lover's body holding back a sob, she knew who he was, and he told her how he had bedded with other woman before… and she didn't care saying she loved him. The love in her eyes was even more genuine than the love in May's. He remembered the feeling of happiness… completeness…**_

This caused Dionysus to reach out and tap Hermes shoulder with a look of understanding passing through once Hermes looked into his eyes saying I'm sorry

_**Now seeing her cold… and dead… left him feeling… empty.**_

_**As a God he knew he would eventually get over it… but for now he had no doubt in his mind that as he sired more children all the mother's faces would look like Kushina…**_

_**He turned his eyes painfully back to his son, knowing this would be the last time seeing him in a long time, and kissed his temple whispering a blessing in Greek.**_

_**He blessed his beautiful son with the best gift any demi-god could ask for…**_

This caused Thalia to say "it's a bow isn't it smirking with her huntress Tierra to finally become noticeable

"No it's a sword" replayed Percy

"No it's an army of undead warriors they rule! Shouted Nico

"No it is knowledge said Annebeth with a slightly smug look on her face

_**luck.**_

This made the everyone to laugh at the Redding face of Annebeth

_**Then he smiled down at his said son, before turning to the Third Hokage who was watching nervously trying to give them privacy, but was having trouble doing so as more and more presences began to close in on them.**_

_**"Tell them I am dead." Hermes said staring into Sarutobi's eyes, "Tell them to treat my son as a hero… the greatest hero."**_

_**Sarutobi nodded, "Do you wish to tell him about you Lord Hermes?"**_

_**"No," he answered simply, "When I feel he is old enough I want to bring my son into the other dimension… where he belongs."**_

_**"Hai," the old man murmured with a bow, "As you wish."**_

_**Hermes nodded as his wounds began to heal, "Close your eyes old man," quickly Sarutobi followed Hermes orders as the said god disappeared in a golden flash.**_

_**My son will be one of the greatest heroes… Even greater than the Child of the Prophecy.**_

"_Now" began Athena "well that is interesting I believe we should learn the identities of the demigods"_

We kind of forgot when the fates showed up said Nico.

"_Well if you could please introduce yourselves to us? Asked Hestia in her kind gentle voice making the demigod more relaxed then they had in a while._

_Well I'm _


	2. Chapter 2

(previously on reading the greatest hero, thats right I'm back sorry for the wait but a lot of personal stuff happened to me & to sum it all up I'm now missing two of my best friends for the rest of my life & lost some of my family forever so I've been distracted but now I'm back and please forgive me I'm using a laptop with only google docs so please forgive some spelling errors due to it seems to send me back a bit every now & again not sure if it's me the laptop or google docs so without any further ado let us begin)

"_Now" began Athena "well that is interesting I believe we should learn the identities of the demigods"_

We kind of forgot when the fates showed up said Nico.

"_Well if you could please introduce yourselves to us? Asked Hestia in her kind gentle voice making the demigod more relaxed then they had in a while._

_Well I'm_

"Well I'm Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon." said the young black haired green eyed boy, waiting for an explosion from the gods about why he shouldn't exist or his father's breaking of the oath but nope nothing besides the widening of the more dim members of the council -Ares & Apollo-(reason for Apollo he can see the future so I wondered why he doesn't seem as bright as some but then I realized something with Apollo's vision of the future why would he need to be smart after all if you can see what's going to happen why do you need to learn especially when it's all gonna be gone in a short amount of time for gods anyway) the rest seemed to have expected this though Hera's glare at him stung a bit due to her often prejudice view's on any demigod often just thinking them as they are the cause of the affairs of the parent which he found to be bull but what could he say to the head goddess of Olympus.

" I'm Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Artemis"

(reason for Thalia stating she the Lieutenant of Artemis is the tiara was already seen & it is a official title with proof unlike percy saying he's the hero of Olympus without any proof would most likely viewed as a lie for the gods have not need a hero of that level to at least WW2 so they would view it as a lie and go at Percy with their shoot first ask question never because an Olympian could never be wrong being the average mindset-cough arrogance- of those on the council and any supporters for them granting Percy's wish is due to two things first they swore on the river of Styx the same river that they swore on to never have another demigod child but did anything happen to the parent nope the child got the rotten luck & something Luke said in the 4th book the promise of the Styx stays as long as the person made it to is alive but what if the person who made it dies then the promise also dies in my opinion why because the gods made the promise towards Percy not demigods in general so it's likely once Percy dies they go back to their normal ways so in short they did not do because they wanted to but because they were forced to so in short the promise they made to Percy lives as long as Percy does)

Now if the stare of Hera was bad to Percy the one Thalia received would make the giants wish for death.

"I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena & Designer/Architecture of Olympus." said Annabeth with her arms folded and chest stuck out a bit with the classic I'm better than you pose.-sidenote this is used to show how I pictured Annabeth for most of the books or rather all she just hid it better after 2 and when she is offered to work on Olympus she immediately accept not once thinking someone could help her say you know Athena her mother & so she could maybe spend time with her ya know to get to know her mom better not just Lady Athena but Athena Annabeth's mom & she even admits to her hubris in book 2 and doesn't seem at all that troubled about it like it has no effect upon her whatsoever yeah she was a bit shaken up but so would you if you nearly willfully delivered your self to monsters that would tear your flesh from your bone with you still alive most likely.-

(note in my own opinion Annabeth is arrogant and a bit snotty why because look at the proof her dream was to remodel Olympus in her mind of how it should be why do I believe that to be arrogant is do you honestly think that with Athena her mother where she gets part of her knowledge do you really think their grand Palace would look the same for over who knows how long with all the new types of structure Athena would have probably made some changes & then Annabeth when she met Percy she all but demands for all that he might know well he is still recovering from the minotaur attack & losing his mom she acts as one of the most insensitive person in the entire book 1 & whenever she does something like putting Percy on border patrol without warning him of the possible dangers or that he made some powerful enemies at the time with only about a few days of practice and how she mysteriously showed up right when percy won not before when he was getting his ass pounded into the ground but after well saying that when she was going to help he started to beat them implying she had been there for awhile enough at least to see him get his ass kicked but what did she do she observed not help like a teammate should or the leader but apart like how Orochimaru does to his test subjects not to say they are one in the same but to say she could follow down that path easily side note I'm bring up these points to bring up some holes in the real story that many people including myself seem to forget about at times.)

"I'm Nico di Angelo Son of Hades." Nico stated more formal than the others a bit rigid but a change from the playfulness of Percy & Thalia and the arrogance of the child of Athena (note to me when a god or goddess refer someone as a child of some god or goddess it seems more like an insult of yeah you're just like all the rest.)

"I'm Grover Underwood recently made Lord of the Wild and possible inheritor of Pan's will" said the ever shaken Grover. (why is do I call him the Lord of the Wild & inheritor of Pan's will (note he says possible inheritor due to his own personality & why have the gods not smite him while it has no proof do any of you recall when some people absorbed some of Pans energy and how some got some more than the others figured gods could sense that but it's fanfiction so they can in my story ;) .)

"_Well can we please get on with the book now?" asked Hermes in a tone that clearly said say no and well you will find out why I'm called the God of thieves_

"_Sure Hermes now should we pass the book around each chapter or have a designated reader?" asked Zeus who was interested in this greatest hero after all he was his grandson so that still gave him bragging rights without Hera castrating him for nearly the same reason after all Hermes was her son as well._

"_hmm I think we should have a designated reader maybe per book in order to keep the flow of the story smooth," suggested Artemis who was interested in the greatest hero title wondering how this Naruto would turn out._

"I concur with Lady Artemis & would like to volunteer to read the first book." replied Annabeth with a hint of hunger to find out the contents of the book which only the immortals could see for their decades of dealing with people trying to hide their intent.

"_I do believe the honor of reading the first book should goto Hermes after all it is his son." Replied Hera in a tone that left no room for arguments & with that Hermes began reading... _

**Chapter 1**

**So… I'm the Son of a God**

**Naruto knew he was different.**

**He had seen things, heard things, and even smelled things no one else could or ever dream of.**

**For instance when he battled it out with Mizuki-sensei, he swore on his nindo that he had seen his former sensei's muscles begin to convulse, and expand as both his eyes began turning into one.**

"A Cyclops" said Thalia with a mixture of pity & sadness for the young demigod due to depending on the age the cyclops could very well be as big as a threat as the furies.

**He remembered standing there in terror and shock before snapping back to his senses when Mizuki charged. And when he later asking Iruka about it… his brother-like figure had just waved it off saying it was adrenaline.**

**It became their little joke… Well Iruka's joke.**

**Naruto still was haunted by the monster's hatred filled eye, and the gurgle of blood as his clones beat the beast into nothing more than a battered corpse.**

**As he grew older it seemed like he would notice more and more as his senses became sharper and reflexes faster.**

**He could now make up distinctive sounds of what sounded like growls and snarls of wild animals just lurking outside the village gates. He could now smell something murky, musky, and vile coming off of the more unforgiving villagers. And worst of all he could now **_**see**_** what exactly the sounds, and smells were warning him of.**

**His dreams of Mizuki became a reality almost every day as he would see an unworldly beast glaring at him from a distance. But the weirdest part was sometimes they would flicker, from human to monster, or monster to human… And when he gazed at the dog—Akamaru he saw the reddish brown eyes that glared back at his blue ones, and the black fur that sometimes flickered to white, that went unnoticed by everyone… but him…**

"He's starting to figure out that the monsters are real & his eyes are getting too good for his own health." said nico who recalled when the same things started to happen to himself when he ran away from camp.

**Well… whatever those things were Naruto was now fighting for their survival-as well as his own.**

**Five years earlier when he had first met his tenant he had expected hostility, resentment, anger, or… anything except respect and kinship.**

**The Kyuu—Kurama became Naruto's closest thing to a brother...**

Now that raised some eyebrows of people in attendance & a glare at the book from a blonde who followed the view of if it's a demon it's evil ( by the way for the ones who read these comments I never said this was the original canon version of the percy jackson universe this follow my take on it but please note all the events that Percy and his gang have delt with is the same just some of the parts I see are more apparent.)

**But right now Naruto's "brother" was what was killing him.**

**Naruto shook with hatred, fear, and pure desperation. He allowed the things Kurama had warned him of take over…**

**His hatred… his anger… his mistrust… his loneliness… and his need for victory swelled up inside of him fueling the hunger for the power the Kyuubi's chakra provided him with.**

**All he knew was Tobi was going to die.**

**And it would be by his hands.**

**He heard Kurama's futile attempts to calm him, as he slowly approached the seal. His want for power… his desire for respect guided his hand to slip under the seal. Even though the agreement between the two of them was made he knew he could reach the limitless power… if he unleashed the seal…forever.**

**The first, and second time his mother… Uzumaki Kushina had stopped him from letting his anger, and desire get the best of him… but he **_**knew**_** that this time his mother wouldn't be here to interrupt him.**

**His hand now gripped the seal, that would forever unleash the Kyuubi… only to be pushed away.**

**You took your time, Naruto heard Kurama snarl from his place behind the bars, as he was slammed into a wall, away from his said tenant by an invisible force.**

**"Sorry," Naruto looked up to see were the new, yet familiar voice was coming from only to see… standard shinobi sandals… with wings on them… **

"_See Hermes ya show up in the first chapter where as my awesomeness has yet to evan appear." (Three guesses and heres a hint bright)_

**"I had to finish delivering a message."**

**Naruto stared up at the man who was hovering above him, his mouth agape. The man had cerulean blue eyes—much like his own, his air a slightly lighter shade then his (possibly lightening from old age),**

"_He called ya old Hermes." said Bright laughing on his throne near his half brother._

**but still drawn up in natural spikes. Besides his slightly different hair color… the man looked exactly like the Fourth Hokage... or at least the picture of the Fourth Hokage Naruto had seen when he went to pay his respects to the Heroes of Konaha.**

"That drew some surprise faces from the gods due to their current demigods in the camps only cared about themselves not those who had passed on.

**"W-who a-are you?" Naruto asked his eyes wide in shock and anger as he stared at the man who had stopped him from his vengeance.**

**"Hmm?" The man questioned looking at Naruto up and down the smile still intact even when he met Naruto's rage-filled gaze, "You don't know me? Well… I suppose you wouldn't... I am Hermes… son of Zeus, God of Thieves, Shepard's, Travelers, and Astrology. And… also known as the Fourth Hokage."**

**"…" Naruto stared at him for a long while his face set into a deadpan. "The Fourth Hokage… Alright I'll believe that… but a god… righttt, and I am Naruto son of Kami, God of blondes, swords, kunai, and the moon…" Naruto said sarcastically rolling his eyes his anger making him act even more rash than he usually would.**

**"Hn," Hermes grunted eyes twitching at his son's sarcasm, "Well if you'll let me finish what I was about to say, I won't tell Artemis you said you were the God of the Moon."**

**"Artemis? Who's that? You scared of her or something?"**

**"… Ever been turned into a jackalope?"**

**"No… Ohhhhh."**

**"Exactly."**

**Xx One Explanation Later xX**

**"So what you're saying is… I'm your son," Naruto said slowly looking Hermes straight into his eyes to see if there was any hesitation or uncertainty in them… and once he found none he went on, "and you're a god… so that makes me a… demi-god…"**

**"Yep."**

**"And those t-things I see, smell, and hear are… monsters… that are out to kill demi-gods like me?"**

**"Yep."**

**"And even though you were alive… you left me to the villagers and those monsters, because you thought I wasn't ready to travel to your dimension…"**

**"Hai."**

**"… Are you fucking stupid," Naruto snarled resisting the urge to wrap his hands around Hermes neck. "You left me to-to those damn stupid people… and those **_**monsters**_**! Because you thought I wasn't ready! Do you know how much I suffered? Do you know what it's like for everyone to hate you for things you couldn't even control! Do you know how hard it was for me without **_**anyone!**_**" Naruto was now sobbing, "D-Do you know about ANYTHING I have been through?" Naruto finished before grasping his father into a hug crying onto his shoulder, "D-Do you know how much I wanted a dad?" Naruto asked Hermes shirt muffling his voice. "I hate you, I hate you, I-I."**

**"I know kid," Hermes whispered guilt entering his voice, "I know I'm a terrible father…"**

_**I failed all my kids… Luke… and now you…**_

**"No," Naruto said pulling back wiping his eyes surprising Hermes, "Not terrible… just really bad… really, **_**really **_**bad… and besides," Naruto said a cheeky grin appearing on his face his eyes filling with new found joy, "My dad's the God of Pranks I can deal with a little bad-mouthing."**

**"I wouldn't say **_**pranks.**_**" Hermes laughed his own tears stinging in his eyes, "More like thieves."**

**"Pretty much the same thing," Naruto smirked.**

**"I suppose," Hermes said smirking back, before his gaze darkened, "And don't worry about the villagers... and Sarutobi... I'll make sure to punish them."**

**"..." Naruto didn't reply only nodding, he still felt betrayal for his grandfather-like figure, for not only lying to him all his life... but also for just letting the villagers get away with everything...**

**Now thinking back on it Naruto really just wanted to curse the Third Hokage into the fiery pits of hell… or Hades… he is the ruler of the Underworld right?**

**Or was that Apollo?**

"_how how could he mess me up with mister Scarly over there how asked Bright (who if you haven't figured out yet you a) need to pay attention more or b) need to use the thing called a brain in between your ears.)_

**Hate to interrupt, both blondes turned their attention back to the giant fox who had been sitting impatiently waiting for the two to finish, But you said something about taking Naruto to your dimension… Did you not Lord Hermes?**

**"Oh right." The said god smiled turning towards Naruto, "I believe the time has come… for you to return to the place you belong, and as you're really, really bad father I am willing—"**

**"Get to the point old man." Naruto said bluntly. "I just went through a one of your speeches, and I don't want to go through another one… Sorry, blame the ADHD."**

**"No, it's fine," Hermes said waving it off. "I will make this as quick as possible… Naruto I will be taking you to my dimension—the end."**

**"… Okay, I need a little more detail."**

**"That pretty much sums it up…" Hermes said shrugging his shoulders, "Although… there is one **_**tiny **_**drawback."**

**"Which is?"**

**"You will become the age in which you were at the prime of your life."**

**"What?"**

**"In other words… your body may either become older… or younger depending on when you most developed or will develop… but you at least still keep all your abilities!"**

**"So what you're saying… is if the prime of my life is like 85… I will become 85!"**

**"Hai!"**

**"… Sure why not what do I have to loose besides my age?" Naruto asked with a shrug, "… Wait I can't just leave like this!"**

**"Why not?" Hermes asked tilting his head to the side.**

**"I can't leave Tsunade-baachan, Shizume-niichan, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Shikamaru, or any of the villagers with Madara still around!"**

**"Wellll," Hermes drawled, "Considering Madara is now surrounded… and that you are transforming into full blown, Kurama mode you can easily leave now."**

**"Madara is surrounded?"**

**"Hai…. Did I ever say I hate that damn Son of Hades."**

**"No."**

**"Well I hate that damn Son of Hades," Hermes smirked, "But yeah, he's surrounded… and now," he tilted his head closing his eyes, "Now… he's sealed… We can easily fake your death."**

**"B-But to leave them like—"**

**"Naruto," the said ninja looked into his father's pleading eyes, "There is trouble… in my dimension… I need your help… I beg as whatever you think of me… to please come… with me… The Gods are at war… it will mean the end of the world in which we inhabit if they are not stopped."**

**"… Why are they fighting?"**

**"Over Zeus's master bolt… they believe it was stolen."**

_now in a calm but scary like Unahara from bleach scary Zeus said something that scared many people that day (Some bitch is gonna be peeled like a banana soon.)_

**"And you want me to help find… it?"**

**"Hai… two other demi-gods are after it… as well as a satyr, but I fear they are too inexperienced… they are in need of someone with much more battle experience to help guide them."**

**"So I'm guessing I am that someone with the much more battle experience." Naruto said bluntly fixing his father with an unwavering glare.**

**"Hai." Hermes answered sheepishly scratching the back of his head.**

**"Alright." Naruto sighed blowing the air out of his nose. "I'll go… but on one condition."**

**"What?"**

**"You owe me a bad ass weapon."**

**"Alright."**

"Wait he's gonna get a weapon just like that straight off the back isn't that against the rules or something" asked Annabeth which just got her a look that was pointed at her Yankees baseball cap that said and what is that then.

**Xx**

**Naruto gripped his head groaning in pain as he clutched his head, "Damn it pops… when I said transport me, I didn't mean zap me with those weird snakes… Ugh why is it always snakes!"**

**"Don't move," Naruto stiffened at the feeling of a weapon held against his Adams apple, "State who you are… and if you don't I'll slit your throat."**

With a look only a parent could have Hermes began

**Oh the Irony**

**Naruto lay stiff as a board as the knife pressed a little harder to his throat drawing a slim line of crimson across the blades edge.**

**"I repeat," the girl above him said dangerously her voice deepening to an octave lower, "Who **_**are **_**you, and what is your business here?"**

**The way she held the knife, and the way she knew exactly where to place it—just across his Carotid artery—Naruto knew he was dealing with someone who had been through battle… or at least had knowledge of the human body… And right now he couldn't help, but internally curse his dad for not just zapping him his new promised "badass weapon" apparently it needed to be made by some special kind of forges or something… but he was sure if he had **_**any **_**weapon he wouldn't be in this type of dangerous-very dangerous-situation.**

**"I-I," Naruto started before wincing as the knife cut deeper into his throat, and luckily the girl who was holding him down allowed the knife to slip away some, so he could at least talk, "I-I am me, as you are you… and my business is none of your concern." Naruto finished his head held high, trying to maintain his dignity before once again finding a blade angrily pushed against his throat.**

**He could hear the girl trying to control her emotions by gritting her teeth, before she roughly pulled him up by his collar—knife still in place.**

**"I will take you to my lady… and see just how she deals with you."**

" _A huntress" said Hermes with a pointed glare at Artemis that said anything happens to him and she will die._

**"Yeah… don't know about that," Naruto growled before bringing his arm up in a sloppy attempt to push her knife away-in which much to his surprise brought a shock of pain through his body making him collapse into the girl's arms.**

_**Damn it, must be my body adjusting to its new age and size…**_**Naruto internally groaned,**_** just how old am I anyway?**_

**"I-I wouldn't try that again if I were you," he heard the girl say through the ringing in his ears; he could tell she was still a little startled by his lame attempt to get free. "Just come along quietly, and nothing else will happen to you... yet."**

**"Hmph," Naruto grunted signifying he heard her, letting his sore muscles relax, if he was to be captured he needed to keep a cool head.**

**He knew he could only use Taijutsu to defeat his opponents, as his ninjutsu was too flashy and would draw too much attention… and his Genjutsu… let's not even go on to the subject…**

**Closing his eyes he took a deep calming breath, he couldn't let his naturally rash personality get the better of him, especially in his current position…**

**Naruto let out a yelp slightly surprised when the girl hefted him behind her and began to half carry, half drag him to wherever their destination may be. Now… Naruto wasn't so easily impressed anymore, but this girl was carrying him! Which he immensely surprised him… because a**__**girl was carrying him-he wasn't saying most girls were weak, he was just startled… the girl couldn't have been much younger than his original age, and yet had more muscle then he did when he was fourteen, which was impressive considering how much he trained…**

"_that brought a smile to Artemis & Thalia's face as he unknowingly complimented one of their own._

**Naruto let out a sigh as they continued walking, slowly becoming bored. As he said to his father earlier—blame the ADHD, he couldn't seem to stay focused on one topic for long, so he let his eyes wander around the forest in which he found himself in.**

**His eyes finally catching a glimpse of his capturer as he turned his head to just the right angle. She was… pretty in an if-you-touch-me-or-look-at-me-wrong-I-will-destroy -you kind of way. She was muscular, and wore a silver jacket that was zipped up, along with flowing silver pants… she seemed to have no other weapons besides the knife she had pressed against his neck, but there could be hidden pockets in the jacket she wore. And he was right in the estimation of her age… she seemed to be only about fourteen or fifteen…**

**"Alright," he heard the girl mumble in his ear seeming to be speaking to herself unknown to his eyes on her, "almost there."**

**Naruto's attention once again snapped off to a different subject… as to where "there" was… He couldn't sense any presences outside his own and the girl's next to him… some wild life here and there, but nothing else.**

**He couldn't not make out a single other life form…**

**Well not until he got closer.**

**There were about a dozen of them, all seeming to be female there exact age he couldn't tell, but all seeming to be younger than eighteen. They all seemed to be comrades, wearing the same clothing, they were in groups sitting around different campfires, and… all of them had a strange scent… it wasn't bad just… different. It smelled of ice and fire, it was crisp, yet sweet… these people smelled of power… unnatural power.**

**When he got close enough to see the outline of the camp he couldn't help but to squint his eyes in an attempt at getting a better look, his eyes internally widening at the sight.**

**It wasn't huge, gloomy, or loud like the camps he had become used to… no this place was almost unworldly, beautiful… and **_**extremely **_**silver.**

**The tents were silver, the girls jackets were silver, even the dogs… or wolves that sat with them were silver, and the girls all seemed to be surrounded by a **_**silver**_** glow… seriously he thought he was obsessed with a color.**

**"Phoebe," Naruto was turned by the girl—Phoebe—that held him so he faced the girl that was talking to her. "Why have thee brought a **_**boy**_** here with you?"**

**Naruto snarled softly at the new girls disapproving tone, and eyes wanting nothing more than to prove to her he was worthy… but he was held back by Phoebe's secure arm.**

" The males in the room had a unanimous silent conversation if the guy survived then they all agreed the huntress's of Artemis needed to get rid of their view on the male gender seriously it was ridiculous considering all of the same gender where one in the same with him hopefully leading the campaign.

**"I found him wandering around the protective border Lady Artemis had made earlier… he seemed to have just appear there… and I mean literally appear." Phoebe answered tightening her hold around Naruto's neck making him gag slightly, "He came up out of nowhere, there was this odd flash of light and he was just… there. So I engaged him, but he refused to answer any of my questions… so I brought him here."**

**Naruto this time met the new girls gaze defiantly as she seemed to scan her eyes over him, he almost regretted it when she glared harshly back in return, looking like a queen who was about to sentence someone to their death.**

**"Thee made the right decision, it sounds as if one of the Olympians brought him here," the dark haired girl said knowingly in her odd accent which Naruto just couldn't place… it just sounded really… old. He stiffened unintentionally when her gaze shifted back to him distastefully, "Bring thee… **_**boy **_**to my lady's quarters… I shall go ahead to warn my lady about his presence first."**

**And then she was gone in a fast, angry, silver blur startling Naruto at her speed, but he waved it off.**

**"Come on," he heard the Phoebe growl pushing him in the direction of a tent that was slightly larger than the rest, "You should feel honored… you are to meet Lady Artemis."**

**Naruto stiffened in her arms at the new name, his pupils expanding in fear.**

_**Oh shit… did she say **_**Lady Artemis**_**… I am so screwed…**_

**Xx**

**Naruto shifted uncomfortably under the young… and (admittedly) gorgeous, goddess's silvery-yellow gaze. **

The men now decided it would be in Naruto's sacrifice for the greater good of equality for both genders.

**He sat on some type of rare-looking animal fur- perfectly skinned, and spread across the floor. Upon the tent walls surrounding him were more animal pelts, some in which he recognized while others he could only guess were hybrids of some kind. He had just told Artemis his story (of course leaving out the God of the Moon thing, most of his childhood, and the details about where he came from in case she didn't believe him), so now it was up to her to decide if he was being truthful or not…**

**And honestly he **_**really**_** didn't want to turn into a jackalope, so even if she **_**did**_** question him further he probably would have answered her without any form of hesitation.**

**Wimp.**

_**Shut it!**_

**"Alright boy," his eyes lifted to meet her unemotional gaze, once again shocked about her age. "There is no doubt in my mind that you're being truth-."**

**"Thank you," Naruto interrupted sighing in relief his shoulders slumping, grateful that he was going to live to see another day... as a human.**

Now many were looking at the book like it contained the knowledge of the universe inside of it considering the impossible had just happened Naruto was alive.

**His attention snapped back to Artemis when she cleared her throat amusement entering her voice.**

**"I wasn't quite finished."**

**"Ahhh-Gomen," Naruto said bowing repeatedly panic entering his voice, "Gomen, gomen, gomen. Really sorry! Please don't turn me into a jackalope. Please I'll do anything!" Naruto said finally cracking under the Goddess' scrutinizing gaze. "I—"**

**"As great as an idea as that sounds," Artemis chuckled slightly, making a silence motion with her hands as she repeated his former action by this time interrupting his rambling. She was slightly smirking at the thought that Hermes had told the boy about her… methods, "I sadly can't turn you into a jackalope at the moment… for I have a feeling your too important… But you did say anything just there did you not?"**

**"Hai," Naruto nodded rapidly his young attitude once again overpowering his more mature one, "Anything, just don't rearrange my face."**

**Artemis nodded a smirk slowly appearing over her features, "I have three favors to ask of you… young hero."**

**Naruto looked startled by his new title a wide gin elevating upon his face.**

**Hero… he could get used to that.**

**"The first," his attention went back to Artemis, "is to ensure Zeus's bolt is found… I believe Lord Poseidon didn't steal it… or use his young child to take it either… so I ask you to find it."**

**Naruto nodded quickly mentally adding to his already huge checklist.**

**"As for the second and third… I shall save them for later," and thus her statement made Naruto's jaw drop.**

**"Later… seriously!"**

**Artemis didn't reply just raising an eyebrow at him.**

**"A-Alright whatever you say… my lady."**

_**Be respectful, be respectful, be respectful if it turns you into a jackalope,**_

…**That was terrible Kit.**

_**Shut up Kur.. again!.**_

**"That's what I thought you said," Artemis said smiling almost threateningly at him before she turned to her lieutenant, "Zoë can you get the boy some supplies and food from our stores."**

If it was possible everyone now looked at the book like it just said that Zeus was gay it was something that was unimaginable impossible but they all forgot one thing the person they were reading about is Naruto FUCKING Uzumaki Namikaze.

**"Yes my lady," Zoë said unhapily rising from her sitting position.**

**"Wait," Naruto exclaimed waving his hands making Zoë stop halfway, "You don't need to do that! I already have caused enough trouble for you, and I don't want to cause anymore… just transporting me to them is enough… I thank you for your thought though." Naruto added hastily scratching the back of his unruly hair.**

**Both Zoë and Artemis looked at him a little shocked; at the innocence and truth reflecting in his cerulean eyes. He wasn't saying that to be humble, he truly meant he didn't want to burden them anymore… the boy seemed know of humility—an usual trait for a shinobi...**

**"You are a very odd young man," Artemis stated as she once again analyzed Naruto's sitting form. "But I insist."**

**Naruto opened his mouth to argue, but at seeing the goddess' hard glance he decided against it.**

**"If that's the case then… thank you," Naruto said clasping his hands together giving a slight bow in the traditional sign of thanks.**

**Artemis nodded while Zoë raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar gesture before shrugging it off, leaving to go get the requested supplies.**

**Thus leaving Naruto and Artemis alone in the tent, which left the said blonde feeling a little awkward. I mean he was alone with the Goddess of **_**Virgins**_**… and childbirth, which Naruto found to be a weird combination… but the Olympians weren't exactly normal right?**

**"So." Naruto said shifting a little trying to think of something to say to break the heavy silence, "What… exactly **_**is **_**a jackalope?"**

**Xx**

**"What is with these Olympians and there damn teleportation skills!" Naruto said dejectedly rubbing the back of his head, his eyes widening as a new very plausible thought entered his head, "I bet she transported me in this dump on purpose."**

**Where exactly was he you ask?**

**Just in a really bad smelling, and dirty forest.**

**Just in a really bad smelling, and dirty forest with three kids plowing through it…**

**Did he mention they were running straight to him?**

**Xx (tempted to end here, but I decided to add more… your welcome)**

**Percy let out a sigh as he followed Annabeth through the woods, his muscles screaming in protest as he ran.**

**Hey give him a break, he just not only kicked all **_**three **_**of the Kindly Ones asses, but also Medusa's… head.**

**So as you can imagine all Percy wanted to do was rest…**

**But as always that damn voice in the back of his head never gave him what he wanted.**

_**You shall go west, and face the god, who has turned,**_

**Shut up.**

_**You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,**_

**Please… don't go on.**

_**You shall be betrayed by one, who calls you a friend,**_

**Please…**

_**And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end.**_

… **Percy closed his eyes trying to make the Oracle's words disappear from his head, naturally not seeing the young man who had suddenly appeared in front of him.**

**"Hey watch where your go—MPPPHHHHH!"**

There was nothing anyone could say they just watched as Hermes flipped the page and began with the next chapter.


End file.
